The traditional table tennis game, developed during the 1800s in England, has for years been a table game played by young and old both for recreational pleasure and for competitive sport. In the traditional table tennis game, however, a rectangular playing surface permits either two people to play against each other (one on each side) or two teams of two (two on each side) can play against each other. Thus, with two teams of two people each, a maximum of four players can realistically play at any one time. In terms of scoring, the traditional table tennis game provides for a maximum number of points per rally of one single point.
Often times, however, it is desirable if more than two or four people can play a game of table tennis at one time. The ability to accommodate a third player on a team would permit more people to enjoy the game together either for recreation or competition. Further, it would be desirable if the rules of game play permitted scoring other than a single point on each serve.